A Fantasy
by Jagger3
Summary: Stein overheard Spirits little 'fantasy' in the bathroom one day. He decided, like any good scientist, to test out his hypothesis. What he doesnt expect to play a role were his own emotions and lust for the red head. Contains Yaoi!


Spirit sighed and wobbled down the empty hallway of the Academy. There were barely any people there, but the red head weaved his way through none the less. He'd had his usual late night of drinking and partying with nameless women, but it always left him with a cold empty feeling. Maybe it was his lack of sleep that was starting to make him twitchy, or maybe it was the _other_ thing. Spirit felt a sinful shiver travel down his spine and he leaned against a wall. Great. Now that'd he thought of that thing he wouldn't be able to stop.

Stein was teaching the class about the proper ways of dissecting a live purple cat (one who looked horrifyingly familiar to Soul and Maka) when he picked up on Spirit's chaotic wave lengths. The doctor paused, scalpel in hand, and seemed to be listening to something none of the class could hear. He then looked at the clock and sighed. Putting down the scalpel he addressed the class; "Unfortunately we do not have time to dissect this interesting specimen. I would like you all to draw a simple diagram of a feline's insides, labeled and colored, by Monday. You're dismissed early."

The class cheered and fled into the halls, leaving the insane professor with his little victim. But Stein had other things on his mind. Ignoring the cat he lit a cigarette and walked down the hall, away from the assignment board, and towards the bathroom. Once inside he snubbed out his cancer stick and quietly slipped into the stall next to a familiar red heads.

Spirit, oblivious to his company, was leaning against the stall wall and having some sort of internal battle. He knew it was wrong, sick, twisted, maybe even disgusting. But…he craved it so much, and the more twisted it was the better. He quickly listened for the signs of anyone coming, and then undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. The red haired death scythe then pulled down his boxers and once again listened for any sound. Had he expanded his wave lengths he might have noticed his companion next door. But he didn't, so Stein was able to listen to how events unfolded.

Spirit leaned back and closed his eyes, reaching down and grasping his already aching member. He let his mind wander to the thing he craved most; the thing that he always tried to fill with women and drinks. Focusing on that person he began to stroke, picturing the calculating eyes raking over his body in such a delicious way. He moaned softly; he could almost feel the other's stitched together flesh rubbing against his own heated skin. Spirit bit his lip and tried to control how loud he was; but once his mind started it didn't stop until he was done. It was like a slide show now, his face, his smile, his eyes, his body, how brutally blunt he could be. Waves of jolting pleasure began to build and Spirit moaned again, uncaring by this point if he was overheard. Time to finish. Spirit let his mind fixate on the one thing that always made him come instantly; that person's hard nature showing a soft side—just for him. A gentle caress and a loving kiss; Spirit threw his head back and came with a soft cry or pleasure and a deep mental agony, "_Stein!" _ He felt his legs grow weak but he was able to pull himself together. It wasn't like it was his first time anyway. Quickly, the death scythe cleaned himself off, pulled his clothes on, and left in a hurry, leaving behind a rather shocked person from his fantasies.

Later that evening, long after class had been dismissed for that day; Stein had made his way back to his home in a slight trance. His mind buzzed with so many thoughts, possibilities, and questions that he had to continually twist his bolt to keep everything in line.

After a few cups of tea and a small shot of brandy, Stein came up with an idea. It was twisted and sick, but it would simple enough to judge why Spirit did that. The doctor grinned and let his hand drop from his bolt. Yes, tomorrow would be interesting.

All throughout school the next day, Stein kept a close tab on Spirit. It almost seemed like fate was helping Stein along in his plan. As his hour long break came up Stein felt Spirit head to the bathroom, his wave length jumpy and nervous. Stein grinned like a wolf and briskly marched to the rest rooms, making sure he got there first. Stein locked himself in a cubical and waited. Sure enough, Spirit entered and froze at the sight of the locked door.

The red head inwardly cursed, dammit! Somebody was already there. He was about to leave when he heard the chillingly familiar grinding sound of Stein twisting his bolt. Spirit froze like a deer in headlights, his heart racing. Hating himself, he crept into the stall next to Stein.

Stein's grin was massive by this point but he controlled himself and undid his pants, sliding them and his boxers to the floor. He could practically hear his old weapon perking up in curiosity. Stein wrapped his hand around his dick and allowed himself a small sigh. He rested his back and head against the cool plastic wall and started to stroke himself. He made himself think of things that usually excited him; dissecting new breeds, performing experiments on unsuspecting victims, but strangely none of that excited him. It was only when he heard Spirit shift in the stall next to him that he remembered he had an audience. The thought of Spirit jerking off yesterday was like gasoline to fire to his pleasure. He groaned and his traitorous mind took over; it showed him pictures of Spirit, naked, on his steel dissection table, innocently snoozing away. It showed him how the death scythe always hung around him, even though the doctor scared him shitless. Stein's pace with his hand quickened and his mind gave him one last image of Spirit, flushed, naked, and pleading for him to fuck him senseless. Stein came heavily onto his hand and breathily moaned, "Spirit…!" softly under his voice. He blinked as his senses came back and frowned. That was defiantly not what had meant to happen. Forgetting all about his company next door, he cleaned himself off, tugged on his clothes, and marched out to have a smoke and contemplate why he'd thought of those things.

Spirit was left alone in his stall, staring transfixed at the wall that had separated him from Stein. He'd heard his name being called as the doctor came, and the passion, lust-filled voice nearly made Spirit come in his pants. But now the red head had more pressing matters to worry about; like why Stein was doing the exact same thing he did. Spirit felt a small bubble of hope emerge as he walked out of the bathrooms and walked blindly down the hall; Stein must feel the same way.

The doctor in question was inhaling a cigarette so fast that the stick was gone in less than half a minute. It irritated him how his mind had conjured up such things; but now that they were there it was practically impossible to get rid of them. Furiously, Stein chucked his cigarette over the railing of the roof where it spiraled down and struck some kid in the head. Stein ripped another cigarette from its box and angrily lit it; he wasn't even sure why he was angry. Exhaling a cloud of smoke he sighed and leaned over the rail, his head drooping, and staring through his silver hair out into the distance. Stein twisted his bolt a few times and began to try and sort out his mind. The last picture his mind had given him gave Stein a deep ache to see it in real life. The doctor slumped against the rail, his chin resting on his arms, and stared blankly at nothing. He was so engrossed in this task that he didn't hear the door to the roof opening and closing, nor hear the person he was currently thinking about approach him and stare at his slightly dejected looking form.

"…Stein?"

The silver haired man flinched violently, and looked up, "Oh, hi Spirit." His voice sounded completely normal and unfazed.

The red head looked conflicted, "Hey…..do you mind if I hang here for a bit?"

"Not at all."

A strangled silence stretched between the two as they watched the kids in the courtyard below joke around with their friends. Finally Spirit decided to admit to what he'd heard this afternoon, "Stein, um, today, like twenty minutes ago, I heard you." He inched away slightly as Stein turned his emotionless eyes on him.

"Heard me what." Stein's anger had begun to ebb, replaced by a deep stirring excitement. Everything was his experiment, including this. Why not just have fun with it? He decided to mess a bit with Spirit first.

Spirit fidgeted, not liking the creepy light in his old meister's eyes, "Err, well in the bathroom, you were…" He caught sight of Stein's expression and quickly backtracked, "Not like that I mean! Ugh, you, I just, ugh!" He stammered frustratingly.

The doctor found it rather amusing, and, dare he say it, cute that an embarrassed blush had smeared itself across Spirit's face. "Just tell me, Spirit." He purred, rolling the red head's name along his tongue.

The death scythe shivered and leaned against the rail, with his back towards the sky, "I heard you…getting off." He said quietly, staring fixatedly at his shoes.

Stein grinned to himself and moved like a shadow, caging Spirit in with his arms. He leaned in close, bracing himself against the metal rail, and stared at the red head suggestively, "Yeah I did. What of it?"

Spirit choked back a moan as he felt his pulse quicken. Being forced into submission turned him on so fucking bad. "I do it too." He murmured, trying to ignore how the proximity of Stein made his body react.

"Do what?" Stein breathed, no long caring about experiments and what not. He just wanted Spirit to admit it and then be fucked so hard he blacked out.

As if reading Stein's thoughts Spirit grew boulder, "I get off thinking of you." He said, surprised about how good it felt to admit it. He drew a slightly shaky breath.

Stein pressed his body against the flushed weapon and whispered tauntingly in his ear, his lips brushing the outer shell, "And what do you propose we do about it?"

Spirit actually did moan this time, absentmindedly spreading his legs, "L-lets go somewhere private." He panted, feeling like he was about to melt. He watched Stein pull away from him and then grab his hand, racing towards the door and down the stairs, "Where are we going?" Spirit called, not really expecting an answer.

The doctor's mind was processing quickly; his home was much too far away so that only left the Academy. Stein tugged Spirit towards his classroom and practically flung him inside before snapping the door closed and locking it.

The red headed weapon immediately latched onto Stein and kissed him feverishly, his eyes shutting in bliss as Stein wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed him back. The mad doctor tasted even better than he'd ever imagined; like coffee, smoke, vanilla, and something unique.

The weapon's attack had pressed Stein against the door, he used it as leverage as he slid his hands down to cup Spirit's ass and hoisted him up. The red head locked his legs around Stein's waist and the doctor kept one hand on Spirit's ass, and the other wrapped tightly around the moaning red head.

All Spirit's mind could convey to him was the need for more, more touching, more kissing, but a hell'va lot less clothing. Patience never being his strong suit, Spirit tugged off his own tie and managed to toe off his shoes easily.

Stein walked over to his desk and sat Spirit down on the edge, leaning over him and capturing his mouth in a fiery hot kiss. The doctor nibbled his way down to Spirit's neck, pausing only to rip off the weapon's jacket and shirt, revealing a scared torso. Stein removed his own footwear and his lab coat, letting it fall noiselessly to the floor, before resuming his attack on the red head's body.

Moaning, Spirit threw his head back as the sinful mouth bit and nibbled its way down to his midsection, "Stein…please…" he whispered, shivering at the thrill of his fantasy finally coming alive. He felt Stein pause and then, rather teasingly, swept his tongue firmly over his pert nipple, "A-ah!"

"My my, Spirit," Stein murmured lustfully, "already losing your patience?" He tweaked the pert nub for emphasis causing the red head to yelp and arch towards him.

Spirit impatiently reached forward and dragged a rather amused looking Stein in for a heated kiss. Their mouths clashed in a flurry of sparks and their tongues battled playfully for dominance. Stein pushed Spirit down on the desk, sending things flying, and crawled up on top of him. He removed his glasses and then sat back on his heels and peeled his shirt off slowly, causing Spirit to growl and buck upwards, brushing their pelvises together.

Stein tossed his shirt to the ground and then swiftly stripped the red head of his pants and boxers, adding his own to the pile with the urging of a certain weapon. Suddenly, Spirit slid out from under him and crouched in front of him, with a sly smile, before wrapping his mouth around Stein's erect member. The doctor groaned and leaned back on one hand while the other twined into the thick red locks of his partner. Waves of pleasure washed over his mind as he let out a soft moan when Spirit licked the head of his dick. Stein watched Spirit's head bob up and down in his lap and felt his gut tighten. He unhappily pulled the red head away and sealed his mouth with another passionate kiss.

Spirit moaned into the kiss, his mouth still flavored with the doctor's dick. It was practically impossible that somebody's dick could taste so fucking good. The red head felt himself being pushed down on the desk and spread his legs, aching desperately to be filled.

Stein trailed his fingers from Spirit's collar bone all the way down to his member, which he toyed with until he'd reduced the red head to a withering mass of pleasure. He then traveled down slid the pad of one of his fingers over the puckered entrance, relishing the strangled sound that emitted from his old weapon.

"Please don't tease, Stein." Spirit begged, arching into the light pressure at his entrance, "Stein please…!"

The silver haired meister grinned and slipped two fingers deep inside Spirit, almost moaning himself at the red head's delightful groan. He quickly stretched the tight muscles, adding a third finger which caused Spirit to buck into his hand wantonly. Stein looked around for something to use as lube, but was interrupted.

"No, don't bother…!" Spirit panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly, "Just fuck me." He felt his old meister's hands turn him over and prop his ass in the air, Spirit rested on his forearms and knees.

Stein positioned himself at the stretched entrance and pushed inside, groaning at the tight velvet heat that engulfed him eagerly.

Spirit keened and dug his finger nails into the wood, scratching desperately. "More, more, please more!" He babbled, his mind swamped by the blinding pain and pleasure that wrapped around him. He felt Stein pull out and then snap back in, setting a brutal pace that the red head loved, "God yes, just like that, mhhnn more, fuck me!"

The doctor gripped Spirit's ass and thrust deep inside of him at a slight angle, hitting the red head's prostate dead on, causing Spirit to cry out and throw his head back. Stein moaned along with his old weapon, slamming him into the desk again and again.

Spirit clawed helplessly at the wood, letting himself just be taken by the intense blinding pleasure that electrified his mind and body. His own release was so close it was all he could do to hold on for just a second more.

Feeling the walls pulse and begin to tighten, Stein reached under Spirit and gripped his dick, starting to mercilessly stroke him along in time of his own erratic thrusts.

It was all too much for Spirit, with a loud cry of "Stein!" he came violently over the desk and the doctor's hand, his eyesight going dark in the intense orgasm that ripped through him.

Stein felt the silken walls clamp down on him, triggering his own pent up release. He buried his face in Spirit's back so it muffled his shout of pleasure. He withdrew slowly, savoring the whimper that issued from Spirit's mouth.

They lay on the desk, pressed up against each other, smiling like a pair of children getting away with stealing a few cookies from the cookie jar. Stein toyed with Spirit's hair and after a while they got up and dressed in silence. As they walked home together, Stein reached up and wrapped his hand in Spirit's tie. Before the weapon could say a word, Stein dragged him back into his home, with very little resistance.

The next morning as Stein was teaching, a student questioned about the claw marks on his desk. Stein blinked and looked at them, before staring at the student with a rather intense look; "They're from the purple cat we dissected this morning." The class continued without any more questions and as the bell rang, Stein slipped away towards the restrooms. He walked inside and smirked when his eyes lay on the sight of a familiar closed stall. Stein walked over and knocked sarcastically, once inside he shut and locked the door, then turned to face his company, "You're early."

"I really couldn't wait." Spirit admitted, grinning sheepishly.

Stein grinned and cornered the death scythe, "Me either." He swept his hand across his face, brushing the silky red locks away. He smiled softly and leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Spirit's in a way that took the weapon's breath away. They stayed in the stall for the entire hour long break, after sharing that magnificent soul eating kiss.


End file.
